


Decorating the Bunker

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Christmas/winter Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Prompt line: "We probably shouldn't be doing this" (Gabriel)





	Decorating the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> These are some xmas or winter themed drabbles from prompts received on Tumblr.

“We probably shouldn't be doing this”, you whispered to your golden-eyed Archangel as the two of you crept around the library putting up the Christmas decorations that Gabriel had snapped up. 

You had only intended to decorate your own room, but Gabriel had gone overboard as usual. He had presented you with enough decorations to cover nearly every inch of the bunker. So, after you finished decorating your room, you set about doing exactly that.

You made sure that the boys were all in their rooms before you headed to the library to get started. About half-way through it though, you began to have some doubts.

“What if Sam and Dean don't like it? I mean, they never celebrate holidays, and I've yet to see them ever decorate for one. What if it brings up bad memories or something?”

Gabriel set down the giant box of garland and came over to you, wrapping you up in a hug. 

“Sugarplum, they're going to love it, trust me. A little Christmas spirit is just what this place needs.” 

He placed a gentle kiss to your forehead and went back to stringing up the garland, using his Angel powers to place it around the top of the walls. 

“Ya know, I don't understand why you wouldn't just let me take care of this the easy way. One snap of my fingers and this would be done already.”

You shook your head at him and smiled. 

“Now where's the fun in that? Besides, if I left you in charge of the decorating, there'd be nothing but candy canes and popcorn strings all over the place.”

Gabriel smirked at you and quirked an eyebrow.

“And what, pray tell, is wrong with that?”

“You know exactly what's wrong with that! Candy canes and popcorn are fine on the tree, but not all over the place. Speaking of trees, should we place one here, in the war room or under the stairway?”

Gabriel placed a finger over his lips in mock-thought, a sparkle in his eyes.

“How about all three?”

With a snap, a giant pine tree appeared in the corner of the library, already decorated in a beautiful gold and silver theme. You looked into the war room and saw another tree, this one decorated in blue and black ornaments. The one in the stairway was a bit smaller and decorated in nothing but candy canes and popcorn garland.

You couldn't hold back the giggle that arose at the Archangel's cheekiness.

“Thank you, Gabe. You know what, I think I'll take you up on that offer to finish the decorating, if you promise that the tree is the only place that'll have edible decor.”

Gabriel faked a pout but relented.

“Deal.”

He snapped his fingers and the entire bunker suddenly looked like an elegant winter wonderland. Your eyes widened at the beauty he created.

“It's gorgeous, Gabriel. Thank you. Now let's go to bed, and maybe we can play some reindeer games.” You smiled slyly at him, taking his hand in yours and all but sprinting to your room.

The next morning, you woke up before the others so that you would be able to see their reactions first-hand. A few minutes after you poured out coffee for everyone, they all began to trickle in to the library, eyes widening in wonder. Sam was the first one to speak up.

“Y/n, did you do all this?”

“Well, I had a bit of help, but yeah. Do...do you guys like it?” You fidgeted nervously with the peppermint stick you had placed in your coffee mug.

“Like it?” Dean repeated incredulously as he sat down and grabbed a mug. “Kid, we love it. Thank you for thinking of all this. We usually never bother with decorating for holidays, cause, well, we just never had much chance to. But, this is great, y/n, i mean it.”

“See, cupcake, I told you they'd love it. Look at Jack's face.” Gabriel pointed at the young Nephil in question and you saw that he had a grin stretching from ear to ear, eyes lit up in glee.

It was going to be a wonderful Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to msg me with a prompt line and character/pairing.


End file.
